Buon Natale, Molly Hooper
by Il Cosmo Di Seiya
Summary: 2x01 "A Scandal in Belgravia": Cosa sarebbe successo, alla festa di Natale al 221b di Baker Street, se Molly Hooper, anziché accettare le scuse di Sherlock dopo essere stata messa in imbarazzo, gli avesse voltato le spalle e se ne fosse andata (e, soprattutto, se Sherlock non avesse ricevuto il messaggio di Irene Adler)?


Ringraziamenti: Ringrazio Valeria, per l'insostituibile lavoro di beta-reading. Questa fanfiction, la prima che sia mai riuscita a finire, non può che essere dedicata a lei e a Miriam: entrambe hanno aspettato a lungo, pazienti e speranzose, che riuscissi finalmente a concludere qualcosa. Ragazze, non so se finirò mai di scrivere qualcos'altro, ma questa storia è per voi. Vi voglio bene.

Disclaimer: Questa fanfiction è stata scritta e pubblicata senza scopo di lucro, solo per intrattenimento personale e, mi auguro, di chi la legge. Ambientazione e personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss e della BBC. Confesso anche di aver "rubato" un paio di battute al film _Piramide di paura_, di Barry Levinson.

* * *

**Buon Natale, Molly Hooper**

"_(…) 'Cause maybe you're loveable  
And maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to gray  
And in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder  
And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up…"_

Ed Sheeran, _Wake Me Up_.

"Dici sempre delle cose orribili. Ogni volta. Sempre, _sempre_…"

Molly era rimasta a fissarlo, sgomenta, per tutto il tempo (per l'esattezza, trentotto secondi) che aveva impiegato a metterla in imbarazzo, così, gratuitamente, per capriccio, solo perché tutte quelle smancerie natalizie lo indispettivano e lo annoiavano a morte, e Molly era un libro aperto per lui: la sua vittima sacrificale preferita. Peccato che, questa volta, fosse stato tanto ansioso di trarre le proprie conclusioni da trascurare l'insignificante dettaglio dell'infatuazione che Miss Hooper aveva per lui. Con ogni evidenza, a conti fatti, tanto _insignificante_ non era.

_Complimenti! Brillante deduzione, Sherlock!_ si congratulò con se stesso, sentendosi un perfetto idiota per essere stato tanto approssimativo e superficiale, e aver calpestato i sentimenti di Molly senza alcun riguardo. In genere, non si preoccupava affatto di urtare la sensibilità della gente, ma Molly era… _diversa_. Insieme a John, alla Signora Hudson e, in parte, anche a Lestrade, era l'unica persona ad accettarlo per quello che era, a guardare _dentro _di lui, anche quando, come diceva John, si comportava da "insopportabile coglione". Questa volta, però, aveva decisamente oltrepassato il limite; persino da dietro la barricata della sua arroganza e del suo orgoglio, riusciva a vederlo.

"Mi dispiace. Perdonami." disse, suonando più freddo e distaccato di quanto volesse, ma non erano parole che era abituato a pronunciare tanto spesso. L'espressione stuporosa di John, al riguardo, era più che eloquente.

Sherlock si mosse verso Molly, con l'intenzione di darle un bacio sulla guancia, nella speranza che quel gesto così inusuale da parte sua potesse servire a ringraziarla per il regalo e a scusarsi al tempo stesso, ma prima che riuscisse a fare un passo verso di lei, la donna gli voltò le spalle, mollando il bicchiere di vino in mano ad un attonito Lestrade e, arrancando instabile sui tacchi, attraversò l'appartamento e uscì. La porta si richiuse con un violento _slam!_, e i cinque rimasti poterono sentire distintamente il ticchettio nervoso e scomposto dei passi lungo le scale e fuori dal portone d'ingresso.

"Ma che diavolo?" il primo a muoversi fu John.

_John Watson, il buon Samaritano_.

"Sherlock, che significa?" chiese, a bassa voce, mentre lui lo raggiungeva sulla porta "Che le hai fatto, stavolta?"

Sherlock non rispose; si limitò a porgergli il regalo di Molly.

"Oh, Gesù!" imprecò John, dopo aver letto il biglietto "Ah, l'hai combinata grossa! Tu e il tuo tatto da _caterpillar_!"

"Mi sono scusato, mi pare." cercò di giustificarsi Sherlock, a denti stretti, le folte sopracciglia corrugate sugli occhi, taglienti eppure incapaci di incrociare quelli dell'amico.

"Ti sei _scusato_, dici?" esclamò John, alzando il tono "Sherlock, tu non fai altro che mortificare quella povera ragazza ogni singola volta che ha la sfortuna di incontrarti, e nonostante questo lei continua a venerarti come un dio; non credi che potresti fare un po' meglio di così?"

"Tipo?" questa volta, Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato a disegnare un accenno di sfida sul suo viso. Tuttavia, John ignorò la provocazione.

"Tipo che ora tu vai là fuori, le chiedi scusa come si deve e la riporti indietro, chiaro? Guarda, non ha nemmeno preso il cappotto: si beccherà una polmonite!"

Così dicendo, John gli lanciò il suo soprabito e lo spinse fuori dalla porta.

"Ma…"

"Niente 'ma'. E vedi di comportarti da gentiluomo, una volta tanto!"

Prima che Sherlock avesse il tempo di protestare, John gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

* * *

Sherlock uscì in Baker Street e si guardò attorno, sbuffando. Il suo respiro si condensò subito in una nuvoletta di vapore bianco, che volò via, sospinta dal vento. Anche se, per il momento, aveva smesso di nevicare, si congelava là fuori, e di Molly Hooper non c'era traccia.

_Pensa Sherlock, pensa!_ si esortò. _É la tua specialità, no?_

Già. Dove poteva essere andata? Aveva preso un taxi? Sherlock diede un rapido sguardo all'orologio: a quell'ora, la notte della Vigilia, era improbabile. Senza contare che Molly aveva lasciato borsa e cappotto nell'appartamento, e non avrebbe potuto pagare la corsa, né rientrare in casa propria senza chiavi. _Ergo_, non aveva preso neanche un autobus e non poteva essere andata molto lontano. Non su quei tacchi vertiginosi che non era assolutamente in grado di portare, almeno.

_Piantala! Lo stai facendo di nuovo_, si rimproverò.

Bene. Non poteva essere lontana, d'accordo, ma che direzione aveva preso?

_Il rumore dei tacchi…_

Giusto! Quando era uscita dal portone, da che parte si era allontanata, a destra o a sinistra?

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, per far riaffiorare il ricordo.

_Giù dalle scale… diciassette gradini… il portone si apre, cigolando… tacchi sul marciapiede… si allontanano verso…_

"Sinistra. Regent's Park."

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e s'incamminò a passo spedito in direzione del parco. Arrivato in fondo a Baker Street, svoltò a destra, in Cornwall Terrace, e stava per attraversare la strada, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso dei giardini pubblici, quando sentì delle voci provenire da un vicino cantiere edile.

Si fermò, restando in ascolto. La conversazione non era amichevole, e le voci erano due: quella di un uomo e…

_Merda_.

Quella di Molly, _terrorizzata_.

Agile e silenzioso come un gatto, Sherlock si mosse verso le impalcature che puntellavano l'edificio in ristrutturazione. L'impresa edile aveva eretto una sorta di recinzione, per impedire l'accesso alle persone non autorizzate, ma qualcuno aveva sfondato uno dei pannelli di compensato, aprendosi un varco.

Sherlock si avvicinò all'apertura e sbirciò all'interno.

Un uomo, con il cappuccio della felpa calato sugli occhi, teneva Molly per un braccio e la minacciava con un coltello a serramanico.

"Lasciami! Ti ho detto che non ho niente, non vedi?" protestò lei, cercando di liberarsi: una mossa che avrebbe anche potuto costarle cara…

_Piccola, sciocca, coraggiosa Molly Hooper_, pensò Sherlock, impressionato.

L'aggressore fece saettare il coltello verso di lei, infilandolo sotto una spallina sottile dell'abito.

_L'abito che ha scelto e indossato pensando a _me.

"Allora, vorrà dire che mi prenderò _qualcos'altro_…" grugnì l'uomo, tagliando la spallina e strattonando con violenza Molly verso di sé.

_Oh, per l'Inferno! Mancava solo lo stupratore natalizio_, sbuffò mentalmente Sherlock, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ed entrò.

Non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due, tra vittima e aggressore, fosse più sorpreso di vederlo. Ad ogni modo, l'assalitore reagì, stringendo un braccio attorno al collo di Molly e puntandole la lama alla gola. Voltandosi, il cappuccio gli ricadde sulle spalle e Sherlock poté finalmente vederlo in faccia.

_Di bene in meglio_, si crucciò, _uno stupratore natalizio tossico e senza neanche l'età per bere in un pub_.

"E tu, che cazzo vuoi?" ringhiò il ragazzo, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue che schizzavano fuori dalle orbite, come due trottole impazzite. La punta del coltello premette pericolosamente sulla gola di Molly, che gemette.

Sherlock alzò le mani, mostrando i palmi, in segno di tregua.

"Ehi, calma amico! Vengo in pace."

"A fare che?" latrò l'altro, indietreggiando di un passo e trascinando Molly davanti a sé "A salvare questa puttanella?"

"No, guarda, hai capito male. Ho sentito delle voci e ho pensato fosse il mio _pusher_. Mi dispiace, se ho interrotto qualcosa…"

"Balle!" strillò il tossico, indietreggiando ancora e stringendo Molly più forte. Ora, il coltello puntava dritto al suo occhio destro "Tu sei qui per la puttana, ma se provi ad avvicinarti, giuro che le cavo gli occhi!"

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere, e andò avanti per un pezzo, piegandosi sulle ginocchia.

Il ragazzo lo guardò, improvvisamente disorientato.

"E adesso, che cazzo hai da ridere?"

Sherlock tornò serio per un istante, per poi erompere in un secondo scroscio di risa.

"Allora?" urlò l'altro, fuori di sé "Si può sapere cosa c'è di tanto divertente?"

"Oh, scusa amico, ma…" singhiozzò, indicando Molly "L'hai vista bene, _quella_?"

Le labbra di Molly si schiusero in un muto gemito di stupore.

Lo sguardo confuso e spiritato del tossico si spostò da Sherlock a Molly, e poi di nuovo a Sherlock, senza capire.

"Beh, e allora?"

"E _allora_? E allora, anche se la conoscessi, mi spieghi perché mai dovrei rischiare la pelle per una così? Insomma, guardala: ha il naso che sembra una _jagged potato_ con troppo ripieno, le labbra come quelle dello Stregatto e le tette sgonfie come un canotto bucato, e tu avresti anche il coraggio di fartela?"

Molly si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, strozzato dal braccio che quasi la soffocava.

Per la seconda volta quella notte, Sherlock si sentì morire dentro per averla offesa, ma la cosa importante era che il suo piano stava avendo il successo sperato: ormai, il tossico era completamente spaesato. Fece ancora un passo indietro, ma la presa intorno a Molly si allentò, e il coltello scese all'altezza della mano che la stringeva.

Sherlock non perse tempo e rincarò la dose.

"Certo, in tempi di carestia, ci si adatta anche a mangiare il cibo avariato, ma sei proprio sicuro di aver già bisogno di raschiare il fondo del barile?"

Un altro passo indietro per lui, un altro passo verso la salvezza per Molly.

"Tutte cazzate!" mugugnò, agitando il coltello davanti a sé "Tu sei qui per _lei_!"

Il viso affilato di Sherlock si tramutò in una maschera di gelida indifferenza e i suoi occhi luccicarono come argento nella notte, freddi, acuminati e _pericolosi_, come stalattiti di ghiaccio. Gli occhi di un predatore. Gli occhi di un lupo.

"Te lo ripeto: non so chi sia, e non mi importa _niente_ di lei. La vuoi? Prenditela pure. Non muoverò un dito per fermarti, puoi starne certo."

Una grossa lacrima rotolò lungo la guancia di Molly, scendendo a inumidirle le labbra tremanti.

_Perdonami, Molly, ma ci siamo quasi…_

Il tossico fissò Sherlock per un istante che sembrò protrarsi all'infinito, con gli occhi che saettavano frenetici sopra le occhiaie livide; poi, all'improvviso, scoppiò in una risata insana e sguaiata.

"Sai che ti dico? 'Fanculo la puttana!" ghignò, allontanando Molly con uno spintone e puntando il coltello contro Sherlock "Cacciali tu, i soldi, _amico_!"

_Scacco matto._

Il ragazzo gli si avventò addosso, a lama spianata, ma Sherlock fu più svelto: scartando di lato, con uno scatto felino, gli afferrò il polso, torcendoglielo e facendogli mollare il coltello. Contemporaneamente, infilò la gamba destra tra le sue e lo fece cadere faccia a terra. Prima che quello avesse il tempo anche solo di _capire _cosa stesse succedendo, Sherlock gli fu sopra. Lo afferrò per le spalle, lo rovesciò sulla schiena e gli assestò un cazzotto sul naso, che lo spedì dritto, dritto tra le braccia di Morfeo. Se fosse stato un cartone animato, attorno alla testa gli sarebbe apparsa un'aureola di uccellini cinguettanti.

"Dilettante…" bofonchiò, infilandosi il coltello nella tasca del cappotto e voltandosi per cercare Molly.

La ragazza era rannicchiata in un angolo dell'angusto recinto, le gambe piegate di lato e le braccia strette attorno al corpo, scosso da tremiti di freddo e paura. Ciocche scomposte di capelli le si erano incollate al viso, appiccicandosi alle strisce nere di mascara che le era colato dagli occhi, insieme alle lacrime. La spallina tagliata le penzolava in due metà sfilacciate sul braccio, dove andava già formandosi un ematoma violaceo, che aveva la forma della mano del suo aggressore.

"Molly, è tutto finito, stai tranquilla." cercò di confortarla.

Accucciatosi di fronte a lei, si tolse il soprabito e glielo avvolse attorno alle spalle nude.

"Stai tremando."

Molly lo guardò, mordendosi le labbra livide, gli occhi spauriti di nuovo prossimi al pianto.

"Sherlock…" sussurrò.

"Sì, Molly. Sono…"

Prima che potesse concludere la frase, la ragazza lo schiaffeggiò con forza sulla guancia sinistra, facendogli voltare la testa dalla parte opposta.

"Sei un _lurido bastardo_, ecco cosa sei!" sbottò, furiosa, afferrandolo per il risvolto della giacca e scrollandolo come uno zerbino "Come hai potuto dire tutte quelle cose orribili e vergognose su di me? Che cosa ti ho fatto per farmi detestare al punto da umiliarmi in questo modo, si può sapere?"

Adesso, le lacrime avevano ripreso a scorrere, incontrollate. Molly alzò la mano, per colpirlo di nuovo, ma questa volta Sherlock la intercettò, bloccandola.

"Molly, calmati! Ho detto quelle cose solo per fargli credere che non mi importasse di te, in modo da confonderlo e farlo desistere. Ti usava come ostaggio, ma se l'ostaggio perde valore, non ha più senso trattenerlo, capisci? Era solo una recita, non c'era niente di vero!"

Molly scosse la testa e, con uno strappo brusco, liberò la mano dalla presa di Sherlock. E pensare che, fino a pochi minuti prima, avrebbe dato un rene per potergli stringere la mano.

_Le cose non sono mai come credi, Molly Hooper…_

"Niente di vero, eh?" rise, le labbra contratte in una smorfia che tutto sembrava fuorché un sorriso "Così come non era vero quello che hai detto prima, nel tuo appartamento?"

La bocca di Sherlock si aprì, nel vano tentativo di dar voce a una risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata. Sherlock Holmes: il re della battuta pronta, che restava senza parole.

_Touché._

"Ecco, appunto…" mormorò Molly, scoppiando in una risata che aveva il suono di vetri rotti, e che sfociò in un singhiozzo sincopato.

La ragazza provò ad alzarsi e a levarsi il cappotto, ma le gambe non la ressero e ricadde a terra, prima che Sherlock avesse il tempo di sorreggerla.

Di nuovo, quella risata, graffiante come schegge di vetro.

"Sai una cosa?" disse, senza guardarlo in faccia, come se stesse parlando a se stessa, prima che a lui "Io so di essere invisibile, per te; so di essere una nullità, ma sentirselo dire, e in quel modo, poi… Non credo di meritarlo, anche se _non conto niente_."

_Non conto niente._

Quasi fossero la formula di un incantesimo, quelle parole destarono Sherlock Holmes dall'illusione di aver messo per sempre a tacere il proprio cuore. Come nella fiaba di Biancaneve, si era nutrito del frutto della ragione, della logica e del raziocinio, sigillando le proprie emozioni in una bara di cristallo, quand'ecco che Molly Hooper, novella Pandora, in un trionfo di treccine e code di cavallo, fiocchi per pacchetti usati come improbabili nastri per capelli, lucidalabbra rosa confetto da adolescente e maglioncini con fragoline e ciliegine che sembravano fatti di zucchero filato, arrivava e le liberava dalla loro prigione, come se niente fosse. Era la prima volta, dall'incontro con Irene Adler, che si sentiva così _esposto_, anche se in maniera completamente diversa: Irene aveva messo alla prova le sue capacità intellettive, cercando di sedurlo per confonderlo e manovrarlo; Molly, invece, giocava a carte scoperte la partita dei sentimenti, e quello era un terreno minato, per lui.

_Donne…_

Sherlock allungò una mano verso Molly, che stava ancora fissando un punto non meglio precisato della pavimentazione sconnessa, e le catturò gentilmente il mento fra le dita, invitandola a guardarlo.

"Guardami, Molly Hooper."

In principio, Molly cercò di sottrarsi a quel contatto; poi, però, desistette, e si voltò verso di lui.

"Ti sbagli, sai? Tu _conti_, invece. Hai _sempre _contato e io mi sono sempre fidato di te. Mi _importa_ di te…"

Ora, Molly lo stava ascoltando con estrema attenzione, la bocca socchiusa e i grandi occhi castani, increduli e di nuovo adoranti, fissi nei suoi.

"E' solo che, vedi, ha ragione John: a volte, sono proprio un…" esitò "Un _insopportabile coglione_, e finisco col ferire le poche persone che, per qualche strano, inspiegabile motivo, tengono a me."

Tenendole il mento fra le dita della mano sinistra, con la destra le tolse le ciocche di capelli che le coprivano il viso; poi, prese dalla tasca della giacca un fazzoletto pulito e le asciugò le lacrime, tergendo anche le macchie di mascara. Molly trattenne il respiro e lo lasciò fare, incapace di muoversi, irretita dai suoi occhi e dai suoi gesti, e ringraziò il Cielo, il suo angelo custode e ogni altra creatura divina o fatata che avesse potuto regalarle il miracolo di quel momento.

"Non sono molto bravo con emozioni e sentimenti, lo avrai capito. Soprattutto, non a _esprimerli_…"

Si fermò e la guardò, e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Molly riuscì a leggere nei suoi occhi adamantini tutta la sua fragilità, la sua sensibilità e la gentilezza del suo cuore.

"Io _tengo_ a te, Molly Hooper…" le confessò, in un sussurro "E mi dispiace di averti offesa e ferita, sul serio. Credi che potrai mai perdonarmi?"

Molly distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, imbarazzata, e facendo appello a tutto il coraggio rimastole, alzò una mano e fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Sherlock, ancora chiuse sul suo mento. Sherlock spostò la mano sulla sua guancia e Molly la coprì con la propria.

"Sì, credo di poterlo fare..." rispose, con un sorriso sciocco sulle labbra e le guance in fiamme "In fondo, è Natale, e dovremmo essere tutti più buoni, no?"

"Mi sembrava di averti chiesto di non fare più battute…" rise Sherlock, e Molly si crogiolò in quel sorriso, beandosi di essere riuscita a strapparglielo. Le sembrava quasi che _scintillasse_, quando sorrideva.

In quel momento, un fiocco di neve solitario si depositò sulla sua mano, ancora posata su quella di Sherlock. Molly avvertì l'improvvisa sensazione di freddo e guardò in alto, mentre i primi cristalli bianchi cominciavano a scendere dal cielo, volteggiando.

"Guarda, Sherlock: ha ricominciato a nevicare!" escalmò, con il candore e l'entusiasmo di una bambina.

"Già…" constatò lui, seguendo a sua volta quell'ipnotica danza discendente "E per quanto io sia un perfetto gentiluomo, incomincio a morire di freddo, qua fuori. Che ne dici di rientrare e berci una tazza dello speciale _punch _natalizio della Signora Hudson, Miss Hooper?"

"Tu non sai nemmeno cosa sia un gentiluomo, Mister Holmes!" scherzò Molly, mentre lui la aiutava a rialzarsi.

All'angolo opposto della recinzione, vicino all'entrata, il tossico era ancora riverso a terra, privo di sensi. Non appena lo vide, Molly trasalì. Sherlock, che la stava reggendo per le braccia, la strinse più forte, per rassicurarla.

"E'…?" provò a chiedere, senza riuscire a pronunciare la parolina magica: _morto_.

"No, è solo svenuto. Si sveglierà tra un paio d'ore, con un dolore lancinante al naso e una fila di sbarre a separarlo dalla civiltà. Guarda caso, abbiamo un ispettore di _Scotland Yard_ che sta gozzovigliando allegramente a un centinaio di metri da qui!"

Tranquillizzata dalle parole e dalla presenza di Sherlock, Molly fece un passo in direzione dell'uscita, e per poco non cascò a terra, di nuovo.

"Ahi!" si lamentò, chinandosi a stringere la caviglia destra "Credo di essermela storta, quando mi ha spinta via…"

"Riesci a camminare?" le chiese Sherlock, continuando a sorreggerla.

Cautamente, appoggiandosi a lui, Molly provò a fare un altro passo. L'espressione malcelata di dolore e un gemito soffocato furono una risposta sufficientemente chiara. Senza dire altro, Sherlock la sollevò di peso e la prese in braccio.

Per Molly Hooper fu come vincere il primo premio alla _National Lottery_: essere fra le sue braccia, con le proprie avvinte attorno al suo collo e la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, così _vicina _a lui da sentire il suo odore, un misto di caffè, menta e dopobarba (e anche, più sotterranea ed elusiva, una nota di tabacco), e la lieve carezza dei suoi riccioli scuri sulla mano appoggiata contro la sua nuca, profumati di pulito e soffici come aveva sempre immaginato che fossero.

_Oh mio Dio oh mio Dio oh mio Dio._

La testa le girava e il suo cuore aveva appena deciso di arruolarsi in una band _Heavy Metal_.

"Sherlock, non è necessario…", provò a protestare, con scarsa convinzione "Mettimi giù, sono pesante! Posso farcela…"

"No, non puoi." Fu la sua risposta, laconica "Solo, non farci l'abitudine, ok?"

"Ok." si arrese Molly, ridendo, mentre lui rinsaldava la presa attorno alla sua schiena e sotto le ginocchia, e si avviava verso l'apertura nella recinzione.

Prima di uscire, diede un ultimo sguardo al mancato stupratore natalizio, steso in mezzo alla polvere e alla sporcizia, con il naso rotto incrostato di sangue e la neve che incominciava a ricoprirlo.

"Abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve, Molly, a Baker Street…" disse, allungando un piede per pungolare con la punta della scarpa il fianco del tossico "Un ispettore di polizia per questa feccia, e un dottore per te. Ah, e John non è un dottore _qualunque_, ma un medico di guerra! Che altro possiamo chiedere, per Natale?"

"Niente." rispose Molly, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi contro la sua spalla "Assolutamente _niente_. Solo…"

"Solo?" la esortò a continuare lui, curioso.

"Davvero il mio naso sembra una _jagged potato_?"

"Ti confiderò un segreto, Molly Hooper…" rise Sherlock "Io _adoro _le _jagged potatoes_."

Cinque minuti più tardi, erano già al 221b di Baker Street, mentre la neve, fuori, continuava a volteggiare.

* * *

Subito dopo averla riportata all'appartamento, Sherlock uscì di nuovo con Lestrade, per occuparsi del suo quasi "stupratore natalizio", come lo aveva definito lui. John gli aveva lanciato un'altra delle sue occhiatacce di rimprovero, perché pensava che fosse indelicato chiamarlo a quel modo di fronte a lei, dopo quello che le era successo, ma a Molly non importava: le parole di Sherlock, il modo in cui si era preso cura di lei, erano le sole cose che avrebbe ricordato di quell'esperienza, ne era certa.

Quando, finalmente, rientrarono, Molly era seduta sul tavolo della cucina, con una coperta calda drappeggiata attorno alle spalle, e John stava finendo di fasciarle la caviglia.

"Allora, come va?" chiese Sherlock, affacciandosi sulla soglia della cucina e appoggiandosi allo stipite, con una mano infilata nella tasca dei calzoni e l'altra che reggeva una tazza piena fino all'orlo di _punch _bollente.

Molly non poté fare a meno di osservare affascinata come il freddo della notte gli avesse arrossato gli zigomi cesellati, facendo risaltare l'azzurro ghiaccio dei suoi occhi, e la neve che gli era caduta tra i capelli avesse accentuato, sciogliendosi, le morbide curve dei suoi riccioli bruni.

"Niente di grave." diagnosticò John, fissando la benda con un elastico "E' solo una brutta storta, ma nulla che un po' di ghiaccio, una pomata antinfiammatoria e una fasciatura non possano risolvere."

Sherlock incrociò lo sguardo di Molly e le rivolse un sorrisetto complice.

"Visto, Molly? Ti avevo detto che saresti stata in ottime mani!"

"Già…" bofonchiò John, alzandosi dalla sedia dove si era sistemato per medicare Molly e avvicinandosi a Sherlock "E ora, la lascio nelle mani del suo cavaliere in armatura lucente e della sua impareggiabile spocchia. Cerca solo di non farla fuggire di nuovo, ok? Scusatemi…"

Dopo aver dato un buffetto sulla spalla di Sherlock, si avviò in salotto, dove gli altri si erano lanciati in una delle attività natalizie per eccellenza: la Tombola. Con due tazze di _punch_ e un bicchiere di vino all'attivo, era la Signora Hudson a dare i numeri; solo quelli da estrarre, ovviamente… almeno per il momento.

Sherlock entrò in cucina e sedette di fronte a Molly, al posto di John, posando la tazza di _punch_ sul tavolo, accanto a lei.

"Ne vuoi?" le chiese, indicando il recipiente fumante.

"No, grazie." rifiutò lei "La Signora Hudson mi ha già costretta a berne due! Oh, non che non sia buono, perché è delizioso, ma… vorrei evitare di ubriacarmi, ci manca solo quello! Non è uno spettacolo cui vorrei che assistessi! Di solito, incomincio a dire tutto quello che mi passa per la testa, a ruota libera, e di sicuro finirei col raccontare cose imbarazzanti che ti riguardano…"

Si bloccò, di colpo, sbarrando gli occhi e serrando la bocca.

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato e la studiò, inarcando un sopracciglio, incuriosito e divertito al tempo stesso.

"Lo vedi? Straparlo già da sobria, figuriamoci se fossi ubriaca…"

Molly abbassò lo sguardo, sprofondando nella coperta per la vergogna.

"Beh, lo avete arrestato?" cambiò discorso.

Sherlock annuì.

"Donovan lo sta portando dentro in questo momento."

"Sally?" chiese Molly, perplessa "Sapevo che aveva chiesto qualche giorno di permesso, per le festività… Non le avrà fatto piacere, essere richiamata in servizio proprio la sera della Vigilia!"

Sherlock sogghignò, maligno.

"E' stata una _mia_ idea, quella di chiamarla."

"Sherlock!" esclamò Molly, sorpresa "L'hai fatto _apposta_?"

"Sai come si dice: 'chi la fa, l'aspetti'."

"Non dovresti badare a quello che racconta su di te…" disse Molly, seria, guardandolo negli occhi, con una fiducia e una devozione assolute "E' solo invidiosa, perché sa che sei un detective cento volte migliore di quanto potrà mai essere lei."

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre e sollevò le sopracciglia, colpito.

"Sai una cosa, Molly Hooper?" le rispose, sorridendo "Incomincio a pensare che dovrei portarti nella tasca della giacca: farebbe bene al mio _ego_."

"Il tuo _ego _non ha bisogno di me…" rise Molly "E poi, hai già John per quello."

"Sì, ma tu sei più carina."

_Oh._

_Calmati, Molly. Quello che ha appena detto _non_ significa quello che vorresti tu. Non prendere lucciole per lanterne: sta solo flirtando, come fa sempre, senza una vera intenzione. E' il suo solito gioco…_

"Credo che berrò un altro po' di quel _punch_, se non ti dispiace…" mormorò, prendendo la tazzina che Sherlock aveva appoggiato sul tavolo e trangugiandone una sorsata come fosse acqua fresca.

"Ehi!"

Molly sobbalzò e, per poco, non si rovesciò il liquore bollente addosso.

"Devo ancora aprire il tuo regalo! Beh, sempre che a te stia bene, ovvio…"

Molly seguì lo sguardo di Sherlock e vide, ai piedi del tavolo, la sua borsa dei regali. In cima, come una ciliegina sulla torta, troneggiava il pacchetto rosso che aveva portato per lui.

"Certo, che lo puoi aprire: è tuo."

Come se non aspettasse altro da tutta la sera, Sherlock si alzò di scatto e, con la smania e la curiosità frenetica di un bambino, prese il pacchetto e lo scartò velocemente. Dentro, trovò una scatola in legno e madreperla, finemente decorata con motivi geometrici. Le sue lunghe dita si mossero con agilità e delicatezza per far scattare la serratura ed estrassero con cura l'oggetto custodito all'interno: una… _pipa_.

Sherlock la sollevò davanti al viso per studiarla, e lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Molly.

"Molly Hooper…" la interpellò "Vuoi per caso indurmi in tentazione e farmi riprendere a fumare? Pensavo fossi una _brava ragazza_!"

"Non devi necessariamente _usarla_…" rise Molly "E' solo un… _ricordo_."

All'improvviso, l'ombra della malinconia scese a spegnere tutte le luci del suo viso, facendole brillare gli occhi di lacrime a stento trattenute.

Sherlock abbassò la pipa e rimase ad osservarla, in silenzio. Sembrava così fragile e _sola_, in quel momento. Fu proprio allora che realizzò come la tristezza fosse un abito che troppo facilmente passava inosservato, e che Molly Hooper indossava spesso, ma che non le si addiceva affatto.

"So che potrà sembrarti sciocco, ma quella pipa apparteneva a mio padre, e a mio nonno prima di lui. E' un cimelio di famiglia, insomma. Non avendo figli maschi, mio padre l'ha lasciata a me. _Adorava_ quella pipa… Anche alla fine, quando ormai il dolore della malattia era diventato quasi insopportabile, lui si sedeva alla finestra del salotto, con la sua pipa in bocca, e sembrava… _in pace_."

Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e le scivolò lungo la guancia. Molly si affrettò ad asciugarla.

"Oddio, sono davvero macabra! Scusami, è proprio una cosa sciocca! _Deprimente_ e sciocca… "

"No, non lo è _affatto_." la corresse Sherlock "Solo… Non posso accettarla. E' un oggetto troppo prezioso per te."

Sherlock le porse la pipa, ma Molly la respinse, scuotendo la testa.

"No, ti prego: tienila. Non potrei darla a _nessun altro_."

_Ah, Molly, Molly! _pensò Sherlock, turbato. _Questa "cotta" che hai per me non passerà tanto facilmente, vero?_

"Molly…" provò, di nuovo "Un giorno, troverai qualcuno con cui condividere il resto della tua vita, e allora potresti rimpiangere di non averla data a lui, non credi?"

Molly sorrise: un sorriso lucido, consapevole e infinitamente _triste_.

"Sì, può darsi, me lo auguro…" rispose "Ma, Sherlock, _nessuno _sarà mai come te."

Sherlock la fissò, sconcertato e inerme. Neppure l'inaspettata apparizione in _déshabillé _di Irene Adler lo aveva colto tanto impreparato.

"D'accordo…" acconsentì, incerto, ma lusingato "Allora, diciamo che la custodirò gelosamente, _per te_. Grazie, Molly."

"Di niente." s'illuminò lei, con gli occhi sfavillanti come luci di Natale.

Sherlock s'infilò la pipa in bocca e si mise in posa, di profilo.

"Beh, come mi sta?" chiese.

"Oh, ti dona proprio!" rise Molly "Ti dà un'aria molto… _professionale_!"

"Sul serio?" chiese Sherlock, allontanando il beccuccio dalle labbra e squadrando la pipa, dubbioso.

"Sì, davvero! Però, forse, dovresti portarla insieme a quel cappello… sai, quello delle foto sui giornali!"

"Scordatelo! Non se ne parla neanche!"

Sherlock le scoccò un'occhiata inceneritrice, facendola ridere fino alle lacrime.

"Sherlock?" lo chiamò, non appena l'attacco d'ilarità fu passato.

"Mmm?" lui stava ancora soppesando la pipa, rigirandosela tra le mani.

"Mi chiedevo… E' stupido, lo so, ma… ecco… pensi che, se tu non fossi… sì, insomma… se ti piacessero le donne…"

Sherlock sussultò, dimenticandosi all'istante della pipa e voltandosi di scatto.

"Molly!" la interruppe, brusco "Non dovresti credere a tutto quello che scrivono di me e John sui giornali, specie su quelli scandalistici!"

Dal salotto, John, sentendosi nominare, guardò verso la cucina e, nel suo ridicolo maglione natalizio, che faceva concorrenza a quelli di George Michael nel video di _Last Christmas_, fece un cenno di saluto, con un sorrisino ebete corretto al _punch_ sulla faccia. Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò, rassegnato.

"Sì, appunto…"

Molly li guardò entrambi e, in principio, sembrò non capire; poi, l'illuminazione arrivò, folgorandola, e la sua bocca e i suoi occhi si spalancarono a disegnare delle "o" tali da fare invidia all'_Urlo _di Munch.

"Oh, no, no, no!" cercò di correggere il tiro, tuffando la faccia nelle mani per la vergogna "Non intendevo _quello_! Dio, sono un vero disastro! Volevo dire… Ah, lasciamo perdere, tanto è una sciocchezza!"

Quando tolse le mani dagli occhi, vide Sherlock, a meno di un metro da lei, che la fissava, in attesa, con la sua solita faccia da schiaffi: la testa inclinata, un sopracciglio inarcato, gli occhi socchiusi in due schegge di ghiaccio luccicanti e un angolo della bocca piegato ad abbozzare un mezzo sorriso divertito.

"No, ti prego: continua…" la invitò.

_Sì, certo, _pensò Molly, _come se fosse facile, con te che mi guardi in quel modo, e tutte queste farfalle che giocano a Pearl Harbor nel mio povero stomaco!_

"Quello che volevo chiederti è… credi che se tu non avessi questa… _cosa_ con i sentimenti… sì, insomma, quello che mi hai detto prima, ecco… pensi che tu… che noi…"

_Oh, al diavolo, Molly!_

"Insomma, io ti piaccio… almeno un po'?"

_Ops! Non posso averlo detto _veramente_… Però, l'ho fatto… Oh, mio Dio! L'ho fatto!_

Molly non ebbe il coraggio di aspettare la reazione di Sherlock, e affondò di nuovo il viso nelle mani, gemendo.

"Dio, non posso credere di aver detto una cosa simile…" incominciò a scusarsi, balbettando, da dietro il rifugio sicuro delle proprie mani "Devo essere impazzita! O forse, sono ancora sotto shock… Sì, è così; _deve _essere così, per forza: è stata la paura, a parlare… La paura e il freddo! Ah, ah! In quale universo parallelo potrebbe mai piacerti una come me? Ti prego, fai finta che non abbia detto niente, ok? Io…"

_Ma, cosa…?_

All'improvviso, le mani di Sherlock si posarono sulle sue, sollevandogliele dagli occhi e guidandole verso il basso, sulle sue ginocchia, dove si fermarono, stringendogliele. Ancora incapace di guardarlo, Molly seguì il lento discendere delle loro mani e, quando le loro dita s'intrecciarono, tutto ciò cui riuscì a pensare, forse per un disperato tentativo di autodifesa del suo cervello, fu che lo smalto messo di fresco per l'occasione si era già tutto rovinato.

Quando, infine, trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, Sherlock torreggiava su di lei, così vicino che i suoi riccioli scuri le sfioravano la fronte, facendole il solletico (sensazione che si riproduceva, amplificata, anche nel suo stomaco), e lei riusciva a distinguere chiaramente quel delizioso, piccolo neo che aveva sopra il sopracciglio sinistro. Uh, e anche quelli sul collo: uno a destra e gli altri due a sinistra, poco sotto il mento, quello più grande sopra e l'altro, un po' più piccolo, proprio sotto… Perché dei nei dovessero farle venire tutta quella voglia di baciarli, sarebbe sempre rimasto un mistero, per lei. Ah, e i suoi occhi? Oddio, i suoi occhi! Di quell'azzurro così chiaro e limpido da sembrare quasi argento, o cristalli di brina, ma con quella sottile aureola blu scuro a circondare l'iride… Solo gli Angeli potevano avere occhi simili… Oh, e le labbra! Il labbro inferiore, così pieno e morbido da apparire sempre imbronciato, e quello superiore che quasi disegnava la metà di un cuore… Quelle labbra che nei suoi sogni e nelle sue fantasie aveva sfiorato e baciato tante, tante volte, e che ora erano…

_Sulle _mie_? Oddio, le labbra di Sherlock sono sulle mie!_

Tenendole le mani, Sherlock si chinò su di lei e la baciò sulla bocca. Fu un bacio tenero, innocente, casto, ma per Molly fu quanto di più intimo avesse mai osato sperare di condividere con lui. Sapeva che sarebbe stato breve (e, quasi certamente, _irripetibile_), e così chiuse gli occhi, cercando d'imprimere nella memoria ogni singolo istante di quel momento magico: la serica carezza dei suoi capelli, che ora odoravano di notte, vento e neve, la leggera pressione delle sue guance contro il proprio viso e, nonostante la rasatura accurata, il pizzicore appena percettibile della sua barba, che le mandava un fremito di languore lungo la spina dorsale, la sensazione confortante e, al tempo stesso, elettrizzante che le trasmettevano le sue mani, avvinte alle proprie, e soprattutto il modo perfetto in cui le proprie labbra sembravano incastrarsi tra le sue, che avevano il sapore dolce e speziato dell'arancia e della cannella del _punch _della Signora Hudson, ed erano calde e vellutate come aveva sempre immaginato che fossero…

Come aveva temuto, troppo presto, Sherlock si staccò da lei, continuando a stringerle le mani.

"Buon Natale, Molly Hooper." le sussurrò, la fronte premuta contro la sua, le punte dei nasi che si sfioravano.

Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Molly appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla e sorrise, felice.

Sì, lo era davvero: il più bel Natale di tutta la sua vita.


End file.
